


Rainy Afternoon

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Due to a upcoming storm you're plan to go to the beach with your boyfriend gets cancelled so the two of you decided to watch some movies together.





	

A/N: I dont actually got a lot to say about this expect that I was bored and wanted to write something like this. I hope yall like it, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

 

The sound of rain drops hitting against the windows made me sigh as I poured some corn into a plastic bowl. It started raining about two hours ago, we hope that it would maybe stop but sadly it didn’t and now it also started to storm a little. I love the sound of rain but not today, today should’ve been a good day where Richard and I went to the beach but the weather didn’t play with us this time so my boyfriend decided that we could watch some movies.

“I’d rather be at the beach right now.” I pouted putting the bowl into the microwave setting up the time for 3 minutes.

“Me too Baby but let’s see the good thing about this. We can cuddle and nobody will see us.” Richard said who just set up the stereo system for the TV. I leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at him.

“You’re right. I just hope the storm doesn’t get worse.” I said the thought of a blackout made me shiver. Actually I wasn’t afraid of many things but when it comes up to stuff like power cuts and storms I was a scary little cat. He walked up to me cupping his hands around my face knowing that I was already worried.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be there if something happens.” He said pressing a soft kiss on my nose which calmed me down a little. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes for a short moment before the ping of the microwave interrupted our little moment. 

“So what movie do we watch first?” I asked him since we searched a lot of movies together which included genres from comedy to drama up to horror movies. Taking the bowl out of the microwave Richard took a bottle of pepsi together with two glasses before we walked into the living room together. We set everything on the little table that stood in front of the couch.

“What ya wanna watch Y/N?” He asked on which I laughed because his southern accent slipped through. “Ya laughing at me?” He raised his eyebrow trying to judge me with it but it caused the exact opposite and I just started laughing more. I loved his accent but sometimes it was so funny on how fast he switched to it. 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. It’s just so funny sometimes.” I smiled at him in apology; he just shook his head and went to the DVD stack to search for a movie. “Just pick a movie.” I told him sitting down on the couch making us a comfortable little place. He picked a DVD from the stack and put it in the DVD – Player before he came back sitting next to me. It took a few ads before the main menu came up which showed me the title of the movie, it said “Lights out”. I started to watch this movie but I was too scared to finish it but I never told him about it.

“I hope this is okay?”He asked since he knew how scared I was. I looked at him and smiled. 

“Hey you’re here so everything is fine.” I said as I took the remote and pressed the play button. He wrapped his arm around me, I skid a little closer to him taking his hands and folded our fingers with each other as the intro started to play. I knew Richard would protect me no matter what would happen but since its stormy outside and there was a 90% chance that there would be a blackout which just made me more anxious about this movie. He seemed to feel it and softly rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.  
“We can also watch something else?” He looked at me a little worried.

“No its fine, I can do this.” I made sure adding a little smile, he nodded and I leaned my head against his chest looking at the TV.  
During the movie the storm just got worse and made me clinch onto my boyfriend way too much but he was fine with it and that’s why I loved him so much, he was so caring when I was afraid. The characters in the movie which include the mom and her son where just watching a movie before the mom turned off the light at some point which frightened her son a lot. A few seconds after that scene our TV went pitch black and so did the rest of the house, every single light we left on went out. I panicked I couldn’t see a thing and the storm outside made it worse.

“Y/N, hey its okay I’m here everything is good.” He tried to calm me down as I crawled on his lap. “I’ll go and find some candles. Okay?” He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight which made the room a little brighter. 

“Okay but please hurry; I don’t want to be alone.” I told him my voice was shaking because of how afraid I was. He pressed a kiss on my forehead and stood up.  
“I’ll hurry, promised.” He said before made his way into the kitchen disappearing in the dark house. It was quiet; I didn’t like it so I started humming a song to calm me down a little. A few minutes later I heard Richard cussing because he ran against something.

“Are you okay?” I asked into the dark house not knowing where he was at the moment.

“Yeah I’m fine just ran against the kitchen table.” Rich said as he walked back into the living room in his hands a bag of tea lights and a few bigger candles. He started setting them down in the room and some on the table in front of us before he lit all of them up. The warm light of the candles put the room in a warm and comfortable place which calmed me down. My boyfriend came back to me and let himself fall down on the couch next to me. “How are you doing?” He asked taking my hand placing a soft kiss there.

“I’m doing okay, the storm is just scaring the shit out of me.” I told him my voice gladly wasn’t shaky anymore but I was still scared; a lot. 

“Maybe I can take your mind of off this.”He said pulling me onto his lap his lips searching for mine as he started to place kisses up my neck over my cheek to my lips, kissing me softly. This would definitely take my mind of off this freaking storm. I placed a hand on his cheek while I placed my other one in his neck as I started to move my lips slowly against his.

“This will definitely help.” I whispered against his lips softly pulling at his under lip which eased a small moan from him. 

“Good.”He whispered grabbing my hips he pushed me on the couch, his hands sliding under my shirt up to my boobs slowly starting to knead them softly while he laid with one half of his body on the couch and with the other half on me. I ran my hand into his soft brown curls and pulled him to me, pressing my lips on his kissing him with passion. Our kisses got wilder, hands rooming over each others bodies, breathes getting faster so we had to separate for a few seconds to catch some air.

“I love you so fucking much Y/N.” He whispered breathlessly, his fingers finding the hem of my top and pulling it of off my body, throwing it somewhere on the floor. 

“I love you too Rich.” I mumbled against his lips while I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it of off his torso just to throw it carelessly on the floor where mine was lying. One of his hands roomed down my body to the hem of my shorts where his finger slowly slipped underneath them. He cupped his hand around my center slowly rubbing his palm against it easing a moan from me.

I ran my hand down his chest until I reached the hem of his sweat pants. Placing my hand over his bulge I started to palm him through the firm of his pants, he directly got hard under my touch a soft moan escaping his lips as I started to knead him faster. 

“Y/N, god you’re always so wet for me.” He gasped against my neck as he pushed two of his fingers inside me starting to move them slowly. His lips placing soft kisses on my neck before he started sucking on it leaving a red mark there. I pushed my hips closer to him asking for more and he stopped for a second just to look at me with a short smile. “I’m not going to fuck you tonight Sweetie, you know what happens when I’m rough to you when you’re anxious.” Stubbing his nose softly against mine he pulled his fingers out of me just to undress me from my shorts. His sweatpants followed a few seconds after that before he placed himself over me again steadying himself with his elbows next to my head as he got in line with my entrance. 

“I know I didn’t want you to fuck me anyways.” I whispered running my fingers through his hair to pull him closer. I was still too anxious because of the blackout and the storm, and at times like this I always needed more love than usual.

“Good.” He said slowly pushing himself inside of me till the last inch. His lips found mine again softly moving against them while he started circling his hips in a steady loving rhythm. The movement of his hips got faster after a few minutes but he kept up with the same rhythm. He grabbed after my hand crossing our fingers with each other while he leaned his already sweaty forehead against mine. I pushed my hips further to him and wrapped my legs around his hips so I could feel him deeper inside of me.  
“Faster please” I moaned as his lips found my neck again biting and sucking on it leaving another few red marks there. He circled his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in with fast but loving movements. My fingers tugged at his curls as he got a little bit faster and I could feel my orgasm slowly building up inside of me. He realized it as my breath got choppier and kept up the pace.

“Cum for me Y/N.” He whispered in my ear softly pulling on my earlobe before he started sucking on the little skin part underneath it knowing it’d sent me over the edge. My muscles clenching around him I dug my nails into the soft skin of his shoulders, moaning his name as I finally found release. Richard followed me after two more thrusts moaning my name as he spilled inside of me riding us both through our orgasms before he collapsed on top of me.  
After he caught his breath again he pulled out of me, a bit of his sperm dripping out of me as he did so before he looked at me to make sure I was doing fine.

“Are you alright?” He asked me with a soft voice stroking a strand of hair behind my ear. 

“Yes I’m good.” I smiled at him trailing my finger of his jaw line before I pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Rolling himself next to me he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his chest while he pulled a blanket over our naked bodies.

“Good. I love you.” He said pressing a short kiss on the back of my head. The storm outside didn’t stop but it seemed like it cooled down a bit but the power supply still wasn’t back. I didn’t mind about this right now, I was in saved hands and the flickering lights of the candles distracted me a bit.

“I love you too, a lot.” I whisper tangling my fingers with his while I cuddled up against him. We both watched the shadows that the flickering lights of the candles projected at the walls from which some looked really funny which made both of us laugh. I fell asleep first to the sound of raindrops hitting against the windows and feeling safe with my boyfriends calming presences around me.


End file.
